


Nomad

by nameless_whisper



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), Kanjani8 (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22137157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nameless_whisper/pseuds/nameless_whisper
Relationships: Nishikido Ryo/Ueda Tatsuya
Kudos: 4





	Nomad

Ueda Tatsuya has never been a "watching TV just for the fun of it" kind of guy. He usually just put it on to provide some background noise, not even bothering to switch channels and paying little to no attention to whatever was actually on. That afternoon wasn't any different, he turned it on as he arrived home from training and started to make a smoothie for dinner. The sound of the shaker didn't allow him to hear what was up next, but as he poured the smoothie in a glass, he heard the sweet melody of a piano. He started humming along, but shut up eventually as the vocals came on. He'd recognize that voice over anyone he's ever worked with.

'No way' he mumbled. 'Stop infiltrating my life, you jerk' Tatsuya sighed and took his phone out of his pocket, just to stare at it until the end of the song. 'You're not doing this to me' he tried to convince himself, eventually ending up pressing "call".

'Hey, this is Akanishi's phone, he's busy now, can I help?' came the oh so familiar voice through the speaker. Ueda panicked and ended the call without saying a word.

'Got a call, mate' Nishikido handed the phone to Jin as he came back from the bathroom.

'Who was it?' Jin checked the number and recognized it immediately.

'I don't know, they didn't say anything. Assume they'd call back if it's important' Ryo shrugged 'or you'll call' he said simply as his friend shushed him while raising the phone to his ear. 'I asked if I could help!' the Osakan felt offended.

'Shut up, Ry-- oh, hi, Tat-chan, you called me?' 

'Tatsuya? Now I get why he didn't want to talk to me- tell him I say hi too' 

'Nishikido, shut up, for God's sake, I'm talking! Sorry, Tat-chan, so yes? What's wrong? Yeah, he's right here… he says hi- now he says hi back, you happy now?' 

'Hell I am! Okay okay I shut up' Ryo started fidgeting with a pen. 'Is he okay?' 

'Give me a minute, Tat-chan, I got this' Jin walked out to the balcony and lit on a cigarette. 'We can talk.' 

Ueda was sitting on his couch, grinning like a kid when given ice cream.

'I actually wanted to talk about that asshole right there with you, but I assume it's not a good time- so just tell me how's life? It's been like forever since we could have a proper conversation- okay, this is not gonna work. Can we meet?'

‘Sure we can’ Jin glared at Ryo who peeked out from behind the curtains covering the slightly open glass door. ‘I mean, I’d say you can come over now but Nishikido’s staying for the night so I get if you don’t wanna-’

‘I can take a walk if he wants to talk to you in private, or you can leave me and meet him somewhere, it’s totally fine by me’ the Osakan commented eagerly. None of them expected to hear Tatsuya’s laughter from the other side of the line.

‘You know what? I mean, we can still meet and all, but I’ll just tell you why I called in the first place.’ Ueda took the remote control into his free hand and raised the volume on the tv that was now playing Ryo’s Badge. He didn’t realize Jin put him on speaker. ‘He’s damn good, I actually wanted to ask you for his number, call him and tell him that.’ The sound that left Ryo’s mouth was not from this world and that’s when Tatsuya reckoned he was on speaker. ‘Akanishi, you bastard.’

‘I’ll give it to you myself’ Nishikido heaved, excited ‘or get yours from Jin and text you later-’ Akanishi tried to shush his friend but Ryo grabbed the phone and ran into the bathroom, closing the door behind himself. ‘Or maybe I should just tell you now that Bakanishi’s out of earshot that I’m sorry for everything and that I really would love you to come over and-’ Jin caught up with him and started banging on the door.

‘Come out you asshole and stop harassing my friend-’

‘Coming out is exactly what I’m doing-’ the Osakan shouted back, barely missing the sound of the call being dropped. ‘Tat-chan…?’ Ryo opened the bathroom door and attacked Akanishi with a towel he grabbed on his way out. ‘I was about to apologize and he was actually listening to me for the first time in forever and now he ended the call because you couldn’t just give me two minutes with him right after he just casually hinted that he didn’t fucking hate me anymore!’

‘Calm the fuck down, Nishikido, and- wait, what?’

‘Your precious princess just complimented me’ Ryo sighed.

‘Yes, and?’

‘You can’t be this stupid’ the Osakan grabbed a handful of his own hair, followed by an exhausted grunt. ‘He likes my album, he’s actually _listening to_ my album, don’t you get it?’

‘Don’t I get what? Tatsuya has had a crush on you since ages, what’s so new in this?’

‘He _what_?’ Ryo froze for a moment before throwing the towel at his friend. ‘Akanishi Jin’ he started in a menacing tone ‘did you forget to tell your best friend that the man he hated to love has happened to like him back?’ Jin took a step back.

'I mean, everybody knew… didn't you?' 

'You are joking' Nishikido sat down on the couch, hiding his face in his palms. 'I can't believe y'all are that dumb.'

'Ryo, you used to be an ass towards him. We all assumed you were making fun of him for his feelings.' 

'To be honest, that's what I thought' came the voice from the opening door - Tatsuya found it unlocked and let himself in.

'Now you don't have a say in that' the Osakan looked up with teary eyes.

'It's good to see you too' Ueda walked to him, brushed away his hands to hold his face and kissed him on the lips. 'You'll have a lot to explain, Nishikido-kun.' 

'I'll go get beers' and with that, Jin was out of the flat.


End file.
